


Big Hands and Pink Lace

by CasualJisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Dominant Bottom, High School, M/M, Panties, Sexting, Submission, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualJisung/pseuds/CasualJisung
Summary: I put a underage warning, if you dont like dont waste your time telling me to take it down, i work hard on my stories, I'm not disrespecting them, you can comment all you want if you dont like it then get the fuck off of my stories nobodys forcing you to read it.Jisung gets followed by a crossdressers NSFW account on Tumblr, he messages them, they sext in class. Chenle followed an account filled with soft porn and a cute boy that had a bunch of pictures of himself, they sext in class and Chenle shows his friends and they know who it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *No longer being continued as a story, might add some stuff but it wont be like a well written story more of a short story without as much detail but ill post anything i have already written but not posted yet*
> 
> I'll have Chenle in thigh highs when they fuck, it'll be good.

Jisung was laying on his bed, scrolling through his Tumblr account, mostly filled with aesthetic posts and soft porn. A notification for a new follower popped at the top of his screen, Jisung clicked the notification and looked at the account. 

The account name was PrincessLele and the description said “Pictures of me are labeled with #me” Jisung let his curiosity get the best of him, his fingers quickly moving to the magnifying glass at the top of the page. He typed “#me” and pressed enter. The page was filled with pictures of a boy, a very cute boy. None of the pictures showed his whole face, probably because of privacy reasons, but Jisung could tell everything about him was cute. 

One picture really caught Jisung's attention. He was laying in a bunch of flowers, wearing light pink lace panties that looked perfect on his peanut butter complexion. The natural curve of his waist and his slightly chubby belly making creases on his sides in the position he was laying. Jisung stared at the photo for too long, studying the curves, shallow crevices, the way his smile looked so lovely yet so scandalous, and the way his cute dick looked covered by the lace fabric.

Jisung kept scrolling through the pictures, his cock slowly starting to grow as he kept looking at the pictures. He scrolled for a while before he found a video, the thumbnail for the video was the lovely yet scandalous smile he had seen before. 

He clicked the video so it would play, the boy in the video laid so his cute plump ass was in the air and his face was covered and pressed into his bed. Jisung watched the video slowly pressing against his crotch, slowly pushing the fabric of his sweatpants against his cock wanting to feel the friction. The video kept playing, the small boy slowly putting lube on his fingers as he put his hand between his legs, slowly moving to his tight hole. He rubbed his asshole with his index finger as he bit his lip trying his best not to let any noises past his lips. He slowly slid a finger into his entrance, letting out a small sigh of pleasure as he felt his finger entering him. 

Jisung pushed his pants off, he watched and listened intently. His hand slowly stroking his dick as he kept watching the fingers slid in and out of the boy’s ass. The boy on the screen pushed another finger into himself, letting out a small cry of pleasure as he started curling his fingers inside of himself, pushing against his prostate. 

Jisung let out small deep moans as he listened to the boy make the sounds that sounded like honey as they came out of his mouth. Jisung started stroking faster as the boy pushed his fingers deeper into himself, causing his breathing to become heavy. Jisung kept stroking his cock, his moans became more frequent as he could feel himself getting close to climax. The boy whimpered and whined at the feeling of his fingers pushing against his prostate every chance they got. That pushed Jisung to climax, puddles of cum dripping out of the tip of his dick. 

Jisung followed the account, reblogged a few pictures, sent a message saying “Hey you're really pretty.” and closed the app. He turned his phone off before he got up to clean himself and get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle wakes up late for class and messages his mystery man in class, right when his mystery man says he gave him a boner in class Jisung leaves the room covering his dick. It doesnt take a genius to put the two things together...or maybe it does

Chenle had woken up late for school. He quickly got out of bed, went into his bathroom, and straightened his black hair. He went into his room and got a pair of white panties with small strawberries on them, tight high waisted shorts and an oversized light yellow t-shirt. He put his clothes on and tucked his shirt into his shorts and put his baby blue old school vans. 

He walked down the stairs, grabbed his book bag and left the house. He walked to school, but luckily he didn't live too far from the school. Chenle got to school and went to his second period class, sitting next to his friend Lucas. Chenle took his phone out and looked through his notifications. He saw that he had a message from the account he followed yesterday. 

Chenle smiled at the message. “You look good without your shirt on.” he replied and clicked onto the account to look through the pictures he saw yesterday. Most of the pictures of him were of his nose up, his phone covering his mouth in the mirror, showing off his outfits. Some of the pictures he had his shirt unbuttoned or off. 

Jisung’s phone screen lit up with a notification from PrincessLele, he smirked as he opened his phone and read the message. “You wanna see more ;)” Jisung sent the message and locked his phone and put it on his lap. 

Chenle responded to the message with a “Yes” and waited for a response. The response came quicker than he expected, he opened his phone and his mouth hung open as he stared at the photo. 

He could see part of Jisungs stomach, the waistband of his light grey sweatpants pulled down slightly showing the trail of hairs leading down into his pants. His big hand around his cock, making the fabric accentuate the length and width of his dick. The message under it said, “You like?”

Chenle kept looking at the picture as he typed his response, “Yeah I'd love to feel it.” 

“I'd love to feel your cute hands around it.” Jisung sent the message and leaned back in his chair. He looked at some pictures of PrincessLele and looked at his hands and imagined how they would feel all over his body and how his lips would feel wrapped around his cock. 

Chenle scrolled through his camera roll, and selected a picture and sent it saying “I wish this was you instead.” 

Jisung unlocks his phone and sees a picture from the nose down, his plump lips around a transparent lightly tinted pink dildo, it looks almost as thick as Jisungs cock. The lips are pushed against it and so is his tongue, the head is slightly in his mouth. Jisung can feel his cock growing in his pants. He raises his hand and asks to go to the bathroom. He quickly puts his phone in his pocket and walks to the bathroom and goes into a stall. 

He pulls his phone out and sends PrincessLele a message. “You gave me a boner in class, you're so naughty.” 

Chenle sends him a video of himself, he's sitting on a table, naked with the same dildo from before between his legs hovering over it. His hands stroking his small, hard dick as he lowers himself onto the dildo. His mouth opens while it slides inside of him. He lets out long, barely audible moans as he slides all the way down getting all the dildo inside of him. 

Jisung turns his volume up so only he can hear it and he pulls his pants down. He starts stroking his cock at the same pace PrincessLele was riding the dildo. Jisung imagined how PrincessLele’s tight ass would feel around his cock as he pounded into him. 

PrincessLele started bouncing on the dildo faster, moved his hands off his cock and onto the table. He leaned back as he bounced, letting moans fall from his lips as he bounced faster. Jisung closed the video and started taking a video of him stroking his cock, his moans deep and filled with desire. He kept stroking until cum dripped out of his cock and onto the floor. He sped up his strokes as he came and he sent the video to PrincessLele.


End file.
